The Gohnk Incident
The Gohnk incident is when a user by the name of Gohnk joined Chrounum (Goo) in Sword Fight on the Height's and they started talking. It eventually weaved into a conversation about 13Xs and Gohnk asking questions about it. Chrounum answered all of his questions, then he started threatening to expose 13Xs to the more toxic side of the RMH community if we didn't invite him to RIFT. The conversation they had in SFOTH pretty much boiled down to this: "let me into rift or i expose u1!!!", "fine if u wont let me help u solve this, then I'll befriend the creator's prematurely!!!!!" Chrounum eventually left, and they continued the talk in DM's on the ROBLOX website. Chrounum eventually wrote a rant on Ghostbin, explaining why Gohnk should stop being so over-confident. The Ghostbin page Chrounum wrote can still be found here. Their DM conversation was pretty much Gohnk saying that he thinks he's talking to an END member (Referring to Chrounum), and how he thinks he can solve 13Xs in a month or two. The next day Gohnk joins 13Xs place with his newfound friend, Boxy, in hopes to try to find something that will help him solve 13Xs. He makes the obvious claim that the people who run 13Xs like memes because they put a pigeon in 13Xs place that has the dialog, "I'M PICCLE PIGEON!!!." He is later invited to the RIFT Discord server. Due to Chrounum's shouting, and Gohnk being Gohnk, he was put into a separate channel where he was believed to not be able to see what we were saying in the other channels. Around this time, Void accepted Thebuilder's friend request. After this, we started arguing over if we should tell Gohnk about this or not, because we made a promise that we'd "exchange information" if Gohnk ever got any in a separate group DM where Thebuilder tried to discourage Gohnk from trying to continue. During this argument, Gohnk was, quote, "Leeching stuff from our archives for about an hour." Showing Marshsay's amazing moderation skills. A little later, Void accepts Gohnk's friend request. Gohnk invites Chrounum and TheBuilder to a DM with him. Builder and Chrounum proceed to piss off Void by making fun of X. Void eventually gives Gohnk an invite to a server where an alleged "quick game" that is also ran by END was held. Sadly we do not have any of the invites due to Gohnk kicking everyone from the server eventually after a little tantrum. About a week later, Gohnk asked in his containment channel, "Why didn't you want to tell me about Mystery Kid?" Then he proceeded to join her place. Chrounum followed him. Chrounum said that he can script the free modeled sword in Mysterykid's place. He eventually leaves, then announces that he has figured out a new END member, Chrounum. Chrounum goes along with it, saying, quote, "oh fuck, i've been exposed. shit. someone call john doe." Gohnk says that since Chrounum said he can script the sword in her place, he is a member of END. TheBuilder says that this may be a chance to make Gohnk decide to buzz off. Him along with most of the online RIFT members, (mainly Chrounum, TheBuilder, Shawn, and Lucy22m), pretend to be members of END. This goes on for some time, with the four scrambling to convince Gohnk that they are part of END. Eventually, this fails. A few minutes later, Father sends Chrounum a friend request. Asking, "Have you met my son? His name is Gohnk." Which at the time, proved that Gohnk has relations with END in some form or another. For more information on what happened here, see the page "Fathers Promise." A month later, we spoke with the "Defacto leader of END", Grip. A little while after RIFT finished speaking with Grip, Chrounum woke up. He ended up talking with Gohnk after, which is when one of the two of Gohnk's "Trantrums" took place. This was when Gohnk allegedly burnt down his house. The second tantrum was a week and a half after RIFT's winning ceremony took place. In the shortest way of explaining, Chrounum and Shawn were trolling Gohnk by Chrounum inviting one of Shawn's many Discord Alts to a group DM with Gohnk, with Chrounum's alt claiming to be TheChangerDB and Shawn roasting him, as Gohnk wanted to speak with her. Due to their trolling, Gohnk (allegedly) once again burnt down the house he was living in, this time it was his aunt's house. As of now that is all the information and the timeline complete. If anything else that is significant occurs, thos page will be updated.